Buried Alive
by Mrs. Alex Kurosaki
Summary: Your biggest fear has always been to wake up and find yourself buried alive. How will you deal with that situation when you find yourself there? What will you do?
1. Summoning

AN: This is mostly like this because of my friend Freddy.

I accidentally made her sad with one of my other fics (sort of…) and I know she really likes Crowley.

I just decided to kill two birds with one stone while I wrote it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Crowley, or you. I just write this for fun, and make no profit from this (unless making other people happy is considered profits…)

* * *

You wake up slowly, feeling very groggy and out of place.

Your head is pounding and you feel very sore, but you can't place why.

As you open your eyes to see where you are, you see nothing. No light, no door, no window, nothing. Solely a pitch black empty room.

That is very small…

And has satin…

You reach up only to have your hand abruptly hit the top of whatever you're in.

Slowly you feel around, and much sooner than you'd like, you find out what's happening, and this discover makes you wish you were dead.

You've been buried alive.

You're six feet under, with a limited air supply, and concrete surrounding your casket, you just know it!

You want to scream, to cry, to use all your energy to get out, but two things stop you.

One, you'd rather go quietly. And two, maybe your family listened to you and put a bottle of pills in your casket in case you ever ended up in this very situation!

You feel around, trying to keep your calm, but all you can find is soft satin and hard wood.

Tears starts to well up in your eye, but you have no clue what to do.

Even if you were to claw and scratch and do everything you could to get out, you would never be able to break through the concrete. Not without a jack hammer. Besides, it's too small for you to do anything.

 _Might as well just let it happen…_

But you want to live!

Why, oh why did you have to be like this?

To wake in total darkness when all you want is fresh air and even some sunshine!

When all you want is to wade in a pool of water or feel the soft grass beneath your bare feet.

The quiet is deafening, and the darkness is consuming.

Yet, these all work to help you.

Help you imagine.

Help you remember…

' _What was that spell again?'_ you think to yourself, a bubble of hope beginning to swell within you.

You rip the satin off the top above you until you feel only smooth wood. As you reach your arms to the sides, you feel a piece of metal knick your fingers.

' _Perfect.'_

Blood starts dripping from your finger, and as you draw the sigils you had found related to that famous cross roads demon your friend seemed so obsessed with, you remember the spell.

"...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me."

You know you're missing the candles and some other ingredients, but you choose to ignore that.

' _Demons aren't real anyway. This is just to help myself pass the time until the air runs out,'_ you try to convince yourself.

As you finish, your heart starts pounding.

' _Nothing is going to happen,'_ you tell yourself.

The seconds tick and you're right, nothing happens.

All you can hear is the blood rushing in your ears and the air whooshes near your feet.

 _'Wait, what?'_

 _Wooo_

That's definitely the sound of air, but how can that be? You're underground in an airtight container.

"Hello, darling," a voice says besides your feet.

A shiver runs up your spine as a hot breath crawls up your bare leg. Fear courses through your body, but the adrenaline makes you freeze in terror.

"Oh, don't make that face. You should feel honored. It's not often that I find myself between a woman's legs. But then again, it's not often I find myself in a coffin with a potential client..."

The blush burning your cheeks breaks the paralysis but all you can do is bite your lip nervously. Obviously this is a man, and to be so suggestive when first meeting! It makes you a bit uncomfortable. Even more so than having your fear of being buried alive confirmed.

You immediately tense up the moment you feel a body brush against yours, and then a forearm placed besides your head.

"Oh, come now. Relax! We can't have any fun if you're going to get up tight, now are we?"

You shake your head, partly to answer and partly to shake away the delusion, but this being (obviously not a human) is still there.

With a click of his fingers, a small fire starts in the corner.

You recoil from the sudden, intense light, and gulp when you remember fires need oxygen to burn.

 _'My air!'_

"Don't worry," the mysteries man says from above you. "You'll still have plenty of air while we talk through this negotiation."

You stare up at him once your eyes adjust and take in his features.

 _'Late 30s, early 40s. Caucasian. Square face. Scruff. Not too bad a look on him. Laugh lines... He's expressive, probably.'_

"You obviously know who I am seeing as you summoned me. It seems like the common courtesy would be for you to introduce yourself too, no?"

This throws you off. How could you know him? You've never seen this man before! But if this was a demon, shouldn't he already know who you are too?

"Well, if you're just going to stare at me like a deaf mute, I think I'll leave. I have _actual_ clients waiting for me at the moment."

He starts pushing himself down and away from you but your hands immediately shoot up and clutch onto his black coat.

"No!" your horse voice loudly whispers to him.

"She can speak!" he responds with mock enthusiasm.

He comes back up towards you, then makes himself comfortable on your bosom.

' _Yeah, this is awkward…'_ you think to yourself as you feel him settling his head on your chest. The light still burns behind your head so you see the shadows cast over his face.

You must admit, he's pretty handsome. Not your type, but he could probably grow on you one day.

Of course that would require you to survive this ordeal…

Looking at him strains your neck though since the space within the coffin is so small, and he's directly below you.

Rather than continuing to look at him, you look up at the top of the casket.

' _Wow. That was a pretty good sigil_ ,' you think to yourself in shock.

"Yes, I agree. Very well done for having been in total darkness. You seem to have a good imagination," he says. You feel more than see his smirk when he comments that, and the blush from before comes back full force.

"Th-thank you," you managed to stutter out.

Your voice sounds so odd. It's almost as if you haven't used it in a long time. But how could that be?

Now that you think about it, you don't even remember the events leading up to your "death."

"So, are you planning on introducing yourself anytime soon?" the mysterious man below you questions.

"Oh, uh… I. I'm [Y.N.]. [Full Name]."

"Nice to meet you [Full Name]. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

' _Am I just asleep? I don't know what's going on…'_

Fear runs through your body but you have no clue what to do.

As you stare up at the sigil, the words tumble out of your mouth: "I want to live…"

"That can easily be arranged," he responds quickly. "All you have to do is pay with your soul, and seal the deal with a kiss."

Images of jinns and evil genies that grant your wishes but in a horrible, unwanted ways play in your mind and soon you find yourself staring down at him and saying "Not yet. We have to talk about this. You won't be screwing me over, you go that."

' _God, I must really be dying,'_ you think to yourself. You're not one to call someone out or accuse them of stuff without proof. You don't even know this man or what he does or if he's even a good person, and you're already assuming he's bad.

All you can think is maybe this is a figment of your imagination as you take your final breaths and experience your last moments.

The deep, sensual chuckle on your bosom takes you out of your thoughts however as the mysterious man agrees.

"You have a point. We need to talk. My meat suit hated working as a lawyer; that's why he became a literary agent. But I'm just more adept at this whole lawyer business, I'd say. So, let's talk."

After some more time, you begin to warm up to him ( _and get used to using your voice again_ ) so the talking goes pretty smoothly.

You understand you only have ten years to live now, but you obviously won't be living in here. He'll help get you out and then all you have to do is kiss him to hand over your payment.

"What if something happens? Like, I get sick and end up dying of cancer or some other disease before my ten years are up?" you ask.

"If that's the case, well we'll still be cashing in. The deal is that I'm helping you out of here so that you can live your life. If by living your life you end up dying before the ten years are up, then that's on you. We don't do any sneaky business with our clients so we expect them to pay up, no matter what."

"Ok. Sounds good to me…"

With that, he gets back on his forearms again and leans over you.

You stare up at him, and bite the corner of your lip nervously.

"So… what now?" you ask.

He chuckles slightly and says, "Well, my dear, this is usually when we close the deal.

He gets closer to you to do so, but you gasp.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "Regretting your decision already?"

"No, no. Just, I've never been kissed before…"

He leans as far back as he can upon hearing this and gives you a once over.

" _How_ old are you?"

"[Your age]."

"And you've _never_ once kissed anyone before?"

You shake your head meekly. Suddenly the knot of his tie becomes very interesting, as does the specks of dust on his shoulders.

Oh, wow, your nails too.

And looking down now, you just realize you're wearing a rather pretty purple dress.

' _No_ wonder _I felt his breath against my leg!'_

"Well, let's make sure this is a good one," he says, ghosting his mouth over your lips.


	2. Closing the Deal

His hot breath over your mouth makes your heart race. He stays so close, but refuses to close the space between you.

 _'I swear! This isn't teasing; this is torture!'_

To make it worse, he leans his head down besides yours.

"Well, sweetheart, are you ready?" He coos in your ear while he uses his knees to spread your legs.

Your shallow breaths and flushed face let him know you were more than ready despite your nerves, and he just _loves_ to push people past their breaking points. Making them want it to the point of pain just makes it easier.

A stuttered "yes" leaves your lips in a whisper.

With that, he runs one finger along your forehead, placing your hair behind your ear once he gets there.

He closes the space between your lips quickly, but gently. But the toying and anticipation has gotten the best of you...

His gentle, slow kiss is sweet, but you want more. You pull him down by his coat to deepen the kiss, and nibble on his lip when he starts laughing.

"Well, love," he starts, rubbing his knee against your core as he says so, "I guess you're just going to have to get an added bonus, aren't you?"

You give no answer except a loud gasp, and an arch of your back that leaves you bringing the back of your hand to your mouth so you can keep yourself quiet.

"No, no, no. We'll have none of that now, will we?" he mockingly asks as he moves your hands away from your face.

He goes down to kiss you once more, and you respond quite beautifully.

You accept his tongue with ease, and move your tongue with his in a most expert of dances.

 _'So_ that's _what that feels like!'_

You move your hands onto his back, holding onto his shoulders to try to keep yourself steady.

One of his hands slowly moves down from your arm, feeling and memorizing each and every one of your curves. Once he gets to your thigh, one hand goes under your dress. His fingers gently dance around your legs, lightly teasing your sweet center before moving up, over your hips, tummy, ribs, and then to your breasts were he proceeds to grope you.

All this sensation feels so good, but so foreign. It would normally make you uncomfortable, but right now you just don't care.

As he tweaks your nipple, a loud cry escapes you.

"Ah! What is that?" you exclaim. You're unaccustomed to feeling pain _and_ pleasure at once, so all you can focus on is the pain.

He chuckles, realizing your dilemma, and feigning ignorance asks, "What, this?" as he tweaks the other nipple even harder, but deliciously slower.

Your cries of pain soon turn into a low moan of pleasure.

You don't know _what_ to do, but you know you want to touch, and touch you do.

No sooner had he hiked your dress up than did you rip open his button up shirt.

"My favorite shirt!" he says, surprise clear in his voice.

He knew he'd break your innocence, but he'd no idea he'd make you lose your self-control so soon!

You run your hands over his chiseled chest and firm abs; you feel the way his muscles react when he moves, and enjoy the vibrations when he uses that deep, sexy voice of his.

"It _is_ getting kind of hot in here, isn't it?" he asks as you help him pull his clothes off in these tight quarters.

"It could be a bit spacier," you mumble as your hands work to free him from the confines of his pants, a semi-difficult task considering how close his hips are to yours.

When he wiggles his pants the final bit down to his knees, you feel a distinct heat radiating from on object between your legs. You reach down to see if this is what you think it is, and feel quite satisfied when you hear the man above you inhale sharply.

"Oh, what's this? You can get surprised too?" you ask coyly as you gently massage up and down his shaft.

An unbidden, soft grunt escapes his lips as he works to keep his composure.

"S-surprised? Mm, not at... Not at all. You just _think_ you're in control."

With that, he reaches down and starts stroking your already drenched slit. Your hips arch up without permission, making you lose your upper hand.

Without warning, he stops his assault, only to put his hands below your hips and push you up while he himself pushed himself down.

"He-Ow!" you exclaim as you lean on your right elbow while you rub your head with your left hand.

"What was _that_ for?"

He laughs, not having expected to use that much force. The plan was only to move you further up to have a better vantage point. But, no matter.

"Haha. Sorry, love. Didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to do this."

With one hand, he grabs your breast and begins to suck on it, while with the other, he inserts two, then three fingers into your cunt.

"Oh~, oh... You're definitely, ah! For- mm, forgiven," you manage to say as you run your hands through his hair, enjoying the pleasures he bestows on you.

He begins rubbing hard, little circles on your clit with his thumb and leaving love bites along your neck. Your breathing quickens, and pretty soon you feel a strong sensation building in the pit of your stomach.

He feels the way your stomach begins to flex, and knows you're close to the edge.

Being the gentleman that he is, he quickly asks if he can go in, and without needing further explanation, you wrap your legs around his waist and beg for him to stop wasting time.

The cramped space of the coffin doesn't leave much room for teasing or long, slow thrusts, but the closeness helps add friction and increase the pleasure for both of you with every quick, short movement.

For your part, you move yourself in tandem with his motions.

"I... I think I'm... ah!" is all you manage to say before you both orgasm with a strength unlike any other.

Your head goes slack against the floor as his body collapses on top of yours.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to close a deal," he says over your chest.

You share a laugh as you both struggle to put your clothes back on correctly.

Luckily for you, you just had to pull your bra and dress down; your underwear, unfortunately, was done for, and long gone.

He, on the other hand, needed to reach down for his jacket, shirt, and tie, which were down by his ankles, along with his pants. Definitely a sticky situation for him.

But being the clever devil that he is, it didn't take him long before he reached down.

"Are you ready?" he asks, putting one hand besides your head.

He places his left knee between your legs, and offers his free hand to you.

You glace at him curiously, yet still take his hand.

The question, "For what?" barely leaves your lips before he pulls you up.

 _Completely_ up!

You gasp. Obviously, you knew he was going to get you out of this hell, but you hadn't realized just how.

It was shocking, the way he so easily did away with the rules of reality. But it was amazing in a beautiful way.

You inhale deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

You throw your hands out, feeling the openness.

You kick your flats off and feel the grass beneath your toes, and stoop down to feel it beneath your hands.

You scream out, "I'm free!" in triumph as it finally sinks in.

That whole experience with the mysterious devil _wasn't_ a dream. You really, truly, are out of that grave, and have a second chance at life.

This is a chance you aren't going to waste.

"Thank you," you exhale gladly as you turn to your partner.

He stands straight and with his nose in the air. His body is facing away from you, but he turns his head to the side, and gives you a wry smile.

He looks you up and down once more and then replies, "It was my pleasure."

Without further prompting, he turns and walks away. He raises one hand over his head before calling out, "See you in ten years!"


End file.
